


Don't Leave, You're Really Warm

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Love that that's a tag l, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smooch, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), i think, i think I'm done, ok, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Softness*happy gay noises*they're husbands uwuInspired by prompt:[Lance] won't let [Keith] get out of bed by cuddling them
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Don't Leave, You're Really Warm

  
  


“Lance.”

“Mm?”

“Lance!”

“What?!”

“I have to go, Lance,” Keith grunted. “I’m going to be late for my meeting with Kolivan and Krolia.” 

Lance only mumbled something unintelligent, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith’s waist.

“Lance, darling, please, I only have an hour before I have to go,” Keith pleaded, nudging his husband’s arm pointedly.

Lance only made a noise of discontent, nuzzling his face against the nape of Keith’s neck with a sound that could rival Keith’s purring.

“Darling,” Keith groaned as Lance only snuggled closer, humming contentedly as he tangled their legs together.

“Hnn, you’re not allowed to leave after last night, Mr. Kogane-McClain,” Lance teased, fingers splayed out across his husband’s bare chest. “Speaking of, you’re not too sore, are you?” Lance grinned, hooking his chin over Keith’s shoulder to get a good look at his face, grin turning devious when he saw Keith’s face flush.

“Lance,” Keith said, a warning in his tone that Lance didn’t bother heeding.

“I wrecked you so good, didn’t I?” He whispered into Keith’s ear, lightly nibbling on the skin behind Keith’s ear. Keith shivered, a smirk pressing against his jaw.

“Lance, please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me go,” Keith deadpanned, flicking his gaze to Lance’s, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Mm, no.”

Keith rolled his eyes, knowing his struggles would be useless against his husband’s iron-grip. Once Lance set his eyes on a goal, there was no persuading him otherwise. In this case, keeping Keith in bed for more cuddles was Lance’s goal.

As if to confirm Keith’s thoughts, Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek before he murmured sweetly, “Don’t leave, you’re really warm.”

And really, who was Keith to deny his husband such a sweet request?

Keith sighed in resignation, leaning his head back slightly as he smiled fondly, “Ok.”

Lance made a pleased noise, pressing himself as close to Keith as he could get.

Lance froze when Keith pointedly cleared his throat, “You’re telling Krolia and Kolivan why I missed their meeting.”

“Noo! Babe!”

Lance ended up hiding behind Keith later that day as he meekly apologized to the two Galrans, cheeks dark with a blush as Keith laughed at his husband’s distress.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this softness, please drop a comment/kudos  
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
